The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and a control method and, more specifically, to an imaging apparatus and a control method with which the entire processing is increased in speed.
A chemical sensor or a biosensor has been recently increased in demand for displaying two-dimensional images about the measurement of pH of solutions, the analysis of DNA (deoxyribonucleic acid) or protein, and others. Such a chemical sensor may be provided with a camera board for use of fluorescence detection with no external shutter, for example. In this case, there is expected to establish precise synchronization between a light source and the light exposure of a camera for a better S/N (signal-to-noise) ratio.
For such synchronization, an USB (Universal Serial Bus) is sometimes used because of the cheap price thereof. Note that, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-30162 describes an imaging apparatus that starts imaging in response to a synchronizing signal received via the USB.